Cutting systems such as that depicted in FIG. 2 (prior art) have been around for some time, as gleaned from the Speed Cut, Inc. brochure. However, advances in the stop positioning systems of such cutting systems have been limited. There are numerous drawbacks to prior art metering or stop positioning systems such as that depicted in FIG. 2. For instance, the time it takes to manually change a desired length of a cut from, say, one foot, six inches to one foot, eight inches, or five feet, six inches to five feet, eight inches, is limited by the dexterity of the user of the apparatus vis-a-vis crank C and handle H. Certainly, as can be seen in large scale operations, time lost in repositioning a system such as this over the course of high usage results in unnecessary labor costs.
Another drawback of the prior art system of FIG. 2 is that, upon repeated use wherein workpieces are forcefully pushed against the stops S, the stops S tend to creep from their desired position to an undesired position, resulting in undesired cutting lengths. This is true of such prior art devices even if a brake is employed because prior art brakes have been inadequate for repeated, rough treatment from users. Of course, this also results in having to readjust the stop position from time to time due to the movement of the stop positions. Corollarily, this also results in a user having to check those stop positions periodically to ensure that they are accurately set. Again, this results in a serious waste of labor, time and money over the long haul.
Again, where we are considering a system such as that depicted in FIG. 2, we are looking at an industrial or shop setting wherein that system is intended for high volume usage. By further automating wood or metal cutting or other workpiece cutting as it relates to such a tabletop cutting apparatus, certain efficiencies can be achieved which the prior art is incapable of at the present.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
OTHER PRIOR ART (Including Author, Title, Date, Pertinent Pages, Etc.) "Turntable Cutting System", Speed Cut, Inc., date unknown, entire brochure (4 pages).